Autumn Breeze
by Cheshiresmile6
Summary: Autumn. The season of change and a new beginning. It is Ichigo's favourite season above all because he can relax, even at school. One this particular day, ichigo's thoughts are plagued by a blue haired man. SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY! oneshot GrimmIchi. Warning- Yaoi, strong language and sexual suggestions. Rated M just in case.


**Author's note:_ HELLO! first off i wanted to thank those who add my last story _**_Nothing **to their Favourite list and thankyou for all the reviews. **_

_**This is, once again, a one shot GrimmIchi yaoi fanfiction so if you don't like, don't read :)**_

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own bleach or its characters, if I did, grimmjow would be back already and be making up for lost time with ichigo ;)  
_**

**Warning: _Yaoi, course language, sexual suggestions. Other then that enjoy!_**

* * *

The wind blew through the trees above, warm and calming. Some old and dried-up leaves would occasionally float down from their branches to the green, lush grass underneath; creating piles of dead foliage. Autumn. The season of change within the lives of many people and the time of taking a new form, even if that means the shedding of leaves and waiting for new ones to grow. Autumn has always been my favourite season over all because it's not so hot you have to run around in your swimmers but it is not so cold you have to wear thermal underwear. It also is the most relaxing time of the year, in my opinion anyway.

I lay on my back under my usual tree near the back of the school along the barrier to the "adult" world as teachers would put it. Ptfff what a load of bull shit. They are as much children as we are, my father would be a perfect example of this statement. My head rested on my hands which are neatly folded underneath it; fingers lacing themselves in a cross pattern through my thick, bright, orange hair. My legs stretched out on the grass and leaves, crossed at the ankles. I stared up towards the tree tops. The leaves that still hang upon their branches are brown and orange in colour and there are patches missing here and there from where some would have fallen off, leaving a view of the clear, yet cloudy sky.

A breeze made its way through the tree, making more leaves fall, down towards and over my body; making my body shiver from the sudden icy touch. I'm glad I wore my gray scarf and cardigan, even if it isn't much; I still like the feeling of the cold, fresh wind wrap around me. I yawned, stretching out my limbs to as far as they will reach, finally hearing the satisfying crack of a joint before returning to my previous position.

I love having a free period. It means I can relax in the fresh air under my tree, forgetting about my studies and thinking about the more important things such as what Yuzu will be making for dinner tonight, how I will dodge my father's attack when I return home, when Grimmjow will visit again... Alright, I know it's only been a few days but still.

The last time I saw him surprised me because not only was it in the middle of the night and I was half asleep but he had taken it upon himself to come in through my window (I always leave it unlocked) and start to kiss every inch of my body till I fully woke up. And when I say every inch, I mean starting from my forehead, down to my neck, across my chest and slowly down to the edge of my boxers; leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. I had woken up just as he reached the edge and I punched him in the face. What? If it was you, you would have punched him too. Trust me. Well, when he finally recovered from my sudden punch square in that mask of his, we... well let's just say got down to business if you know what I mean.

I moved up to a sitting position, leaning against the tree and crossing my legs to cover the bulge at my crotch. Fucking Grimmjow and his god given hotness. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, calming myself down from the memories of the other night. Much better.

I let the back of my head hit the tree and let out a sigh. Grimmjow is the only surviving Espada and is known by the soul society. He has been given the job of helping me and the gang out around Karakura as long as he doesn't kill or hurt any humans and let me tell you, he is having a hard time with that deal but is slowly getting used to the idea of HELPING humans not KILLING them for fun. He still lives Hueco Mundo but may stay a few nights in Urahara's shop. Things have been going fine, but there is one thing no one and I mean NO ONE knows about. And that would be that Grimmjow and I are in a... relationship? That we are lovers? Whatever you want to call it but if anyone found out, I don't think they would take it very well.

I sigh a second time and close my eyes. I want to tell people but they might not accept the idea of me, a shinigami, dating Grimmjow, a hollow. And they DEFIANTLY won't like the idea that we are both guys. I sometimes really loathe today's society. Why did I have to fall in love with HIM of all people? Fuck you fate and your partner destiny. These thoughts plagued my mind most of the time I try to relax. I slowly drift off into sleep when-

"OI KUROSAKI! Get your lazy ass up! We are going into town for lunch!" The annoying voice of Renji shouted into my right ear.

"Fuck you Renji!" I yell back, throwing a punch in reaction, getting him right in the noise.

"OUCH! Ow ow ow ow!" Renji mumbled over and over as he grabbed his face.

"HA! That's what you get for scaring Ichigo, Renji" Laughed Rukia who stood next to Orihime, arms linked. Orihime had a frown set upon her pale face as she tried to see if Renji was bleeding. Behind them was Sado and Uryu; Sado with his bag over his shoulder with no expression on his face and Uryu looking a little amused with what had just happened. I stood up, grabbing my bag which had been laid against the tree and brushed dirt and leaves off my backside. Renji had finally recovered and walked off to where Sado and Uryu were standing; muttering something about a stupid, low ranked shinigami getting the better of him. I chuckled, Renji still doesn't understand that I'm stronger then he will ever be, or he does but he refuses to believe it.

"So, where to?" I ask as everyone is moving off; Sado and Uryu leading, Renji behind them, Orihime and Rukia beside each other and me at the back.

"Well we were thinking about the new store on..." Rukia dragged on without looking back at me. I was listening, sort of, but I felt something close by but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I slowed my pace after we left the school gates, looking around at the trees that are lined on each side of the road. The bright orange and brown colours upon them always take my breath away. Not paying attention, I walk into something hard and solid, almost falling to the ground but not before my arms were grabbed in a death grip.

"Ah what the..." I started but then I look up to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Che, ya really need to watch where ya going, Ichi. Don't what ya to break something falling down." Grimmjow says with a wide Cheshire like grin placed on his face, half hiding under the mask that covers his right side of his jaw. Bastard.

"Fuck you Grimmjow. You were the one who stepped in the way." I threw back at him with a frown.

"Maybe later, Ichi. Can't really fuck you here in the middle of the street. Well, I COULD but I don't think ya like the idea of putting on a show for the public" he states, winking with that grin still in place. Yep, still a bastard.

"oh ha ha, bloody funny. Now if you excuse me, I have friends to attend to." I simply say, trying to step out of his grip but sadly, I am no match for him in my human form.

"Awwww! that's not nice Ichi. I came all the way here to see ya" he pushes his bottom lip into a pout which makes him look EXTREMELY hot. And he knows it. Bastard. As he looked at my face, he saw the reaction he wanted and the pout turns into a wide grin.

"ICHIGO! HURRY UP!" I heard Renji yell off in the distanced but it was drowned out when Grimmjow grabs my waist and pulls me to his chest, kissing me with all his might. I groan at the sudden impact of his lips. Grimmjow's tongue danced across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I, of course, allowed. Our tongues started to battle for dominance when-

"YAY! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Rukia yells for joy, jumping up and down chapping her hands. We pull part, Grimmjow laughs a full on throwing-the-head-back laugh and a blush makes its way across my face. What is wrong with Grimmjow, coming out of nowhere and kissing me in front of my friends... wait a second...

"What do you mean 'It's about time'?" I step away from Grimmjow to glare at Rukia with my hands on my hips. Orihime blushes a little, Renji still standing with his mouth hanging open. Sado gives me thumbs up and Uryu just shakes his head.

"Oh come one! Everyone could just see all the sexual tension and lusty looks between you two. It was hard to miss it!" Rukia points a finger at me and laughs. Renji, who has seemed to finally recovered, speaks up.

"W-wait I didn't! Y-you could have told me Rukia!" Renji stutters, making Rukia and even Orihime laugh more now.

"That's because ya are a dumbass and innocent to everything" Grimmjow points out, placing an arm around my shoulders, making me blush even more then I was. My arms drop to my sides in defeat and I looked towards Renji, waiting for his comeback.

"OI! Being able to tell if people love each other isn't what I do for a living! I have more important things to think about!" Renji yells and folds his arms over his chest.

"Alright, calm down pineapple. Now that you two are finally out, can we please move off to lunch? Some people are hungry you know." Uryu speaks up and starts walking off with Sado following.

"Who are you calling a pineapple?" Renji yells at the retreating form of Uryu.

"So... you guys are alright with us?" I ask look away, preparing for the answer.

"YEP!" Rukia shouts happily, making me look up to see her happy face.

"Of course Kurosaki-san, whatever makes you happy" Orihime says smiling, almost with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you two don't make out in front of me" Renji say as he turns and waves to us from behind. Orihime and Rukia both link arms again and walk off, following the others. I just stand there with Grimmjow's arm over my shoulders. I'm shocked. So shocked, I don't know how to react.

"Huh. That went better than I thought it would, don't ya think, Ichi? Grimmjow says. The sound of his deep voice makes me look up at his face. He looked happy. Happy that my friends accept us as a... couple? Partners? Whatever we are. I smile up at him, reaching up on the tips of my toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, for a second I thought Renji's mouth was going to fall off." I say. This earned me a full laugh from the blue haired man standing next to me.

"True that. Come on, I'm fucking hungry!" Grimmjow says, letting his arm fall off my shoulders and starts walking. I catch up to him and we walk together in the direction my friends went off to, not touching but close enough to feel the heat coming off from each other's body. Autumn, the season of change and a new beginning. Yeah, I really love this season above all.

* * *

**Author's note: _Whoo! thanks for reading, if you liked it please favour it or review it if you have anything to add. CYA! :)_**


End file.
